HK-47
HK-47 is a bounty hunter and assassination droid from the extended Star Wars universe. It'll appear in a future What-if? Death Battle. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *'HK-47 vs Mr. Bones' *'Scud vs HK-47' Possible Opponents * 0-0-0 & BT-1 (Star Wars) * Agent 47 * Agent Texas * Bender * Boba Fett * Deadpool * E-123 Omega * PROXY (Star Wars) * The Terminator * Legion (Mass Effect) * Mordin Solus (Mass Effect) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 History HK-47 was created in 3960 BBY, around the end of the Mandalorian Wars, by the Sith Lord Revan. Revan, who was still a Jedi Knight at the time, was inspired by the high level of destruction in the war to develop more subtle methods of resolving conflicts. By altering earlier designs with his own innovations, HK-47 was meant to kill high profile political figures. When Revan became a Sith Lord, HK-47 aided him in several missions. However, three years after HK-47 was built, Revan was captured by the Jedi, who removed all of his memories. Likewise, HK-47 was heavily damaged in one of his assassinations around the same time, resulting in the loss of many of his memories. After being passed around between no less than four owners, and at least indirectly causing all of their deaths, HK-47 was reunited with his original master, Revan, on Tatooine. Though neither remembered the other, Revan once purchased the droid for his language capabilities, bringing the two together again. HK-47 would accompany Revan on his journey to find the Star Forge and defeat Darth Malak. The two would both regain their memories on this journey. At its conclusion, Revan had saved the galaxy, but only rested for a short period before departing to the Unknown Regions, leaving HK-47 behind. Despite the best efforts of Revan's wife, Bastila Shan, HK-47 was soon on the search for his old master once more. This search would be extremely difficult, and took approximately 300 years. Death Battle Info Basics *1.8 meters (5' 11") tall Personality HK-47's most striking feature is his misanthropy. Though he is loyal to his master, he is generally disgusted by organic beings, especially humans, and finds delight in both contemplating and carrying out their murder. This said, HK-47 has clear moral values. He is very fond of his master Revan, and expressed regret at not being able to help him in his time of need. Even when Revan displayed acts of kindness, HK-47 appreciated his ability to perform necessary actions efficiently. He was also disgusted by the HK-50 series of droids based on his design, which sacrificed the finesse of assassination in favor of wanton slaughter. Abilities As a specially designed assassin, HK-47 is capable of killing not only unarmed politicians, but also powerful foes such as Jedi Knights. He is practiced in using techniques meant to counter Jedi powers, such as using explosives, poisons, and sonic weapons. This is indicative of HK-47's intelligence and ability to change a battle to fit his advantages, not his opponent's. In addition to his combat skills, HK-47 is fluent in hundreds of languages, is a skilled mechanic, and a computer expert. Equipment HK-47 is capable of both stealth operations and open combat using weapons . His signature weapon is the Droid Assassin's rifle, a modified Disruptor rifle. However his abilities also cover weapons such as blaster pistols and rifles, flamethrowers, shield disruptors, stun rays, and heavy weapons at medium to long ranges. He has also used various explosives and even poisons, albeit irregularly. HK-47 also carries armor plating and an energy shield into battle. Feats *Killed 322 targets in a single year on behalf of the gangster Bochaba. *His first body survived in some form for over 300 years. *When rebuilt and reactivated during the Clone Wars millennia later, was able to kill several engineers and four modern military droids, including one of the notoriously deadly Droidekas, before his power was cut off. Flaws *Memory Core is vulnerable, both to incidental damage and hacking. *Surprisingly low durability, which has led to several near-destruction experiences. *Limited options at shorter ranges. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Assassin Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Genderless Category:Robots Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Shield Users Category:Poison Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators